Common
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: What if Soi didn't save Suboshi when Tamahome attacked him? What could've happened? *18- Suboshi has a dream that started to trigger the Yami Drug!; 19- The gang arrives in a mysterious town!*
1. Common 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and the characters (And I'm sure you've heard this statement a lot of times already) but I DO own the story… So… any flames or reviews! I'm willing to accept!

Settings: This takes place after Suboshi killed Tamahome's family.

What if??? Soi didn't come to rescue Suboshi? Would Tamahome kill him? Or… Just find out for yourselves…

Common

Chapter 1

By: klyukaizer

There I was… Standing on a rooftop facing Tamahome. I was half-happy and half-scared. Happy to know that I finally got my revenge… Revenge for my aniki! And scared… For I knew I don't stand a chance against him. Even though I was scared deep inside… I still had a fierce look and my eyes were as crimson red as ever! My mind kept telling me to run away but my body won't move it's as if, It's ready to take the punishment it owes. My arms began to move I grasped my reiisiyuu tightly and prepared for battle. I leapt from the rooftop and lunged myself towards him. Missed!

"DIE!!!!!!!" he yelled as he gave me a hard punch right through my face which sent me flying right into a fence. He was walking towards my blood stained body. I had no time to move I can't even lift a finger.

"TAMAHOME!" I heard the Suzaku Star Warrior by the name of Nuriko, shouted before him.

The maiden of Suzaku was sobbing uncontrollably by a tree. Nuriko grabbed Tamahome's waist and stopped him from killing me. The next thing I knew, I was drifting into the world of unconsciousness.

* * * * *

"What should we do to him?" I heard a low-voice beside me mutter as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Why don't we just kill him?" I recognized that voice, Tamahome suggested.

"Tamahome!" The Maiden of Suzaku scolded.

"Emperor Hotohori… Don't you think we should send him back to the other Seiryuu Warriors?" A weird pitched voice suggested.

"No! It's too dangerous! We might get caught off-guard if they plan on something else!" Hotohori replied.

"How's he doing, Mitsukake-sama?" A little boy asked.

"Not good… His chest bones are all dislocated; it's terrible! This can lead to an incurable state!" Mitsukake panicked.

"This is all Tama's fault!" A man with orange her with little fangs teased.

Tamahome: Serves him right after all!

Miaka: Tamahome!

Tamahome: Miaka, will you stop scolding me?

Miaka: I just CAN'T forgive you for what you've just done! And…

Tamahome:…

Miaka: (tears filled her eyes) Yet… I don't know what to do!

The maiden of Suzaku embraced Tamahome and buried her face into Tamahome's chest. My eyes were getting very weary and I was really tired. I allowed my eyes to sleep on me and thought of nothing else but…

Aniki…

Klyukaizer: So, how'd you like it? For me… it still SUCKS cause I don't have the mood to write right now. I'm getting sleepy and I still haven't studied for my test tomorrow… But eventually… I will STILL pass! Hohohohoho! (Laughs like Megumi in Rurouni Kenshin) Don't mind me, I always laugh this way! *dozes off in the middle of typing*


	2. Common 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and the characters (And I'm sure you've heard this statement a lot of times already) but I DO own the story… So… any flames or reviews! I'm willing to accept!

I really wanted Suboshi to be a good person, so… anything goes in my story, any flames? Then burn me up!

Common

Chapter 2

By: klyukaizer

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon and saw the doctor, Mitsukake, tending my wounds. I innocently looked at him and stayed quiet. He then, saw me awake.

"So, you're awake? Don't move too much or you'll ruin the bandages!" he warned.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're supposed to be my enemy?" I softly asked.

"I am a doctor and doctors don't care if you're a friend or a foe… Doctors help injured people, not judge them!"

I still didn't understand… why?

"You will be staying with us until you get well!" he said.

"What! That's STUPID! I would nev- Agh!" I grasped my arm as it stinged real badly. "I told you not to move that much!" he checked my arm. "Sorry, I just got excited…" I muttered.

"You know… you're not that bad after all! You're as polite as your brother!" Mitsukake complemented. "What- what do you mean?" I gasped. "Chiriko… or Amiboshi… was never a bad person to us… I could tell by the way that he plays his flute. A bad person could never play such beautiful music like those!" he softly said.

I felt a sudden chill in my spine as my bangs covered my eyes. "Then why did you kill him?" I could feel him slightly jump of what I said and was silent for a moment. "If what you said is true then… why?" I felt hot tears strolling down my cheeks. I gritted my teeth and clutched my fists. I wanted to kill the Suzaku Star Warriors right away. Why can't I do it? I'm in front of them right now! Why am I so powerless? "Suboshi…" He started and I looked up. "We had nothing to do with your brother… he died in a flood!" he reasoned.

"Uso[1]…" I shook my head. "I don't believe you! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Believe it!" a man stood by the door… Tamahome! His eyes were as fierce as ever; he narrowed them towards me as he approached my bed. "We went after him; caught up with him but we DIDN'T kill him." What! Then… then what was the reason for my revenge? Was my revenge useless? No… they have to feel the same way I felt… The pain and torment! They must no how it feels as well!

"He let go of Miaka's grasp when Miaka saved her! He was ready to die!" Tamahome scolded.

Aniki… Is it true? Are these people telling the truth? But… what should I do now? "You killed my family without a reason, you should pay!" Tamahome bellowed. My eyes widened as he lunged straight right at me and grabbed for my neck. 

"Tamahome!" Mitsukake yelled.

My body didn't want to move at all; my eyes just tightened and I released a small yelp. But, somehow I really wanted to die… I grinned a little and muttered. "G- go- gomen![2]" I felt Tamahome's clutch loosen as he dropped me to the floor. "Hn![3]" he left the room.

"Daijoubu-deska[4]?" Mitsukake carried me over to the bed. 

"Yeah… Why did he let go?" I asked. "What do you mean 'Why did he let go?' You're lucky he didn't KILL you!" 

"But… He had the right to kill me… I killed his family! He should've killed me!"

"Suboshi, why do you like to die so much?" Mitsukake bellowed.

"I- I… I wanted to pay for my crimes… I wanted to join Aniki!" I reasoned.

"Life should not be wasted… if you want to pay for your crimes, you do the right thing! We can do nothing for your Aniki… The best way is to accept it and move on, I know your brother agrees with me!"

"I- I still don't get it!" I muttered.

"Well, you better get some sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow! It's going to be a long day!"

"Uhh… alright!" I lay down on the bed softly. "Arigatou[5], Mitsukake-san[6]!" I smiled.

"Dou-itashimashite[7]!" he smiled back. I peacefully closed my eyes and went into slumber… I didn't really thought that someone would care for me other than Aniki…

Klyukaizer: Is it me or does my chapter always ends with the word "Aniki"?… (Shish! It MUST be me!) Well, this chapter is done, I hope nobody got bored! Chapter 2 is done so I'm off with Chapter 3! Yeah! Hohohohoho! Laughs like Megumi in Rurouni Kenshin again

Uso- Liar! Gomen- I'm sorry or Sorry! Hn!- Humph! or something! I just used this cause it sounds more dramatic. Hohohoho! Daijoubu-deska?- Are you alright? Arigatou- Thank you! –san!- It's a kind of word used for respect really like Mr. something like that 


	3. Common 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and the characters (And I'm sure you've heard this statement a lot of times already) but I DO own the story… So… any flames or reviews! I'm willing to accept!

This chapter is sort of a Mitsukake/Suboshi story (weird huh?) But, I don't know… I guess I just got carried away. ^_^ I was so into the story I didn't notice that I was actually making a weird one! @_@ Eeow! That's so disgusting!

Common

Chapter 3

By: klyukaizer

"Ohayou gosaimasu! [1]" the Maiden of Suzaku said when she entered the room. "Uh… Ohayou!" I blushed.

"How are you doing?" she politely asked. I blushed even more and looked away.

"His arms are working well and thank God his chest bones are back to normal!" Mitsukake exclaimed.

"You're a very good doctor, Mitsukake-san!" the Maiden of Suzaku smiled.

"Iie! I guess Suboshi is a great patient, he follows everything I say… Unlike Tasuki the last time!" he answered. The Maiden of Suzaku giggled and I felt myself smiling as well…

"Suboshi, why don't you join dinner with us tonight?" she offered.

"Nani [2]?" I gasped. "Why is there anything wrong with that?" she smiled. "With- with- all the Suzaku Star Warriors?" I trembled.

"Yeah! We can't eat together on breakfast cause Hotohori, Chichiri and Chiriko has to plan for the next battle. Tamahome, Nuriko and Tasuki just went to the market to buy some foods for tonight."

"Uh… I don't know about it…" I muttered.

"Why?" Mitsukake asked. I kept quiet and I continued to look away. "Are you scared of them?"

"Of- of course not!" I lied. "Why would I be? When they knew I… I…" They both looked at me. "I killed Tamahome's family." I whispered. We kept silent for a while when Mitsukake held my right shoulder.

"You can never" I looked at to see Mitsukake beside me. "We know you have done a very SERIOUS thing… but you have a good heart and I know you wouldn't have done it if you weren't sad and alone. We can never know the right thing if we don't have the mistake to learn from!" Mitsukake comforted me.

"A… Arigatou, Mitsukake-san!" I smiled.

"No problem!"

"So, are you going to join us tonight?" the Maiden of Suzaku asked.

"Yes, he will!" Mitsukake answered for me.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in…" Mitsukake offered. A boy came in holding a scroll. "Chiriko, what are YOU doing here?" he asked. " I came here to speak with Suboshi!" Chiriko said, then he looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Chiriko! Nice to meet you!" he bowed. I nodded my head to show respect and gave him a worried smile.

"Why are you so nervous?" he innocently asked. I didn't answer him as he approached me. "Sorry, I'm not here to offend you… I would like you to know that your brother is very skillful indeed!" he smiled at me.

"Wh- what?" I gasped.

"Before I stopped him from Suzaku's shrine, I could sense that his chi was high in power. I bet he could've done a lot of amazing things if we wouldn't have…" he paused.

"…died" I continued for him.

"I'm really sorry… for what happened." Chiriko slowly spoke.

"Iie… I'm over it… you can never overcome your fear if you never face it, right Mitsukake-san?" I glanced at him to see him nod.

"I'm glad you've finally came over it!" Chiriko smiled. "… he could've achieved a higher power, if he didn't have to use it for evil!" he continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have done a little research on the constellation of every Star Warrior. Amiboshi's power has the greatest value… he will be able to copy another Star Warrior's chi and use it's power." Chiriko explained.

I felt a cold feeling run into my spine. The words: "Amiboshi's power has the greatest value echoed through my head. I began to tremble a lot and beads of sweat dropped into my hands as I grasped it tight.

"Suboshi?" I looked up to see the maiden of Suzaku's dazzling eyes looking into mine. "Do you think you can do what your brother can?"


	4. Common 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and the characters (And I'm sure you've heard this statement a lot of times already) but I DO own the story… So… any flames or reviews! I'm willing to accept!

Klyukaizer: Hey, everybody! I'm back with more of my fanfiction COMMON! *Trumpets* Sorry about the paragraph error. I didn't read fanfiction.net's rules and thus, my story got all mixed up… But I absolutely LEFT some spaces when I wrote it originally. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews… it helped me a lot to boost up my confidence. Do you think I should make Suboshi suffer?

Suboshi: Hey! I heard that…

Klyukaizer: Oops! (I think he heard me!) Read on!

Common

Chapter 4

By: klyukaizer

"What? I- I don't know…" I blurted out. "What do you mean you don't know? Just try it!" Chiriko insisted.

"Chiriko…" the Maiden of Suzaku softly said.

"Sorry, Miaka!" he apologized. "Here's Amiboshi's flute… we kept it all the time ever since the… accident happened." He handed me the flute. I felt myself shiver as I reached for it and held it tight. "Aniki…" I whispered as I held it to my chest. I lifted it and pressed the hole into my lips and started playing music. Playing it reminds me of the times when my Aniki and I played together when we were still young.

*Flashback*

"Aniki!" I called as I ran to him. 

"What is it, Suboshi?" he asked. 

"Play me a song… play me a song!" I cheered. "Eh… I'm not that good yet!" my brother used to say. "Oh yes you are! C'mon! Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay…" he agreed and played my favorite song. "Aniki, do you think I can play the flute like you can?" I asked.

"Of course, little brother! You can do anything as long as you NEVER give up, understand?"

"Hai!"

*Flashback ends*

"Well, can you do it?" Chiriko asked impatiently. "Uh… I don't know yet." I muttered.

"Since, Chiriko, Mitsukake and I are here! You must've copied our chi… can you try to heal yourself?" the Maiden of Suzaku suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like to see it too!" Mitsukake agreed. I nodded my head and I closed my eyes. I started to concentrate and focused on Mitsukake-san's chi. I felt warm all of a sudden and I felt my body relax. I opened my eyes and saw green aura surrounding me and some of my wounds began to heal.

"Wow!" I gave out a small yelp. The Maiden of Suzaku, Chiriko and Mitsukake-san's eyes brightened as they saw my new acquired power. I suddenly felt light-headed and grasped my head.

"That was so amazing, Suboshi!" Chiriko exclaimed. "Did everybody see it? Did you see it? Did you see it? He did it! Suboshi actually acquired Mitsukake-san's power!" he jumped up and down. I gave out a small smile as Mitsukake-san laid me down.

"Now I know how Mitsukake-san feels everyday when he tends my wounds…" I looked at him and gave him one of my special smiles.

"Arigatou, Mitsukake-san!" I whispered.

"Indeed it was truly amazing!" the Maiden of Suzaku admired. "Maybe you can heal Tamahome's greed for money!" she teased as fox ears appeared from her head. "Or Nuriko for being a transsexual … or Tasuki for being so rude… or-"

"Okay, Miaka! That's enough!" Chiriko interrupted. "We'll see you later, Suboshi-san!"

"Yes… please join us to dinner, okay?" the Maiden of Suzaku offered again.

"Uh… sure!" I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Uyasumi!" she whispered.

Klyukaizer: This one is short… I can't seem to think of any ideas what to come up next… but not to worry, I'll find a way! ^_^ Hohohoho!

Suboshi: Cool! I can heal! (Maybe I can heal Klyukaizer's mind!) Hehehe… *touches Klyukaizer's forehead*

Klyukaizer: AAHHH! Don't touch me, HENTAI NO BAKA!

Suboshi: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *Kneels down and begs for forgiveness*

Klyukaizer: Stand up, you idiot! (I just can't stand men begging for forgiveness, they're so persistent!)


	5. Common 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and the characters (And I'm sure you've heard this statement a lot of times already) but I DO own the story… So… any flames or reviews! I'm willing to accept!

Klyukaizer: * phew! * Chinese exams are finally over! -_- Ooh… The tests were so hard; still I had the chance to write fanfics… I never lost faith on my precious fanfics. ^_^ (Hohohoho!) Well, let's continue, shall we?

Common

Chapter 5

By: klyukaizer

"Aniki! You're alive!" I exclaimed as I hugged Aniki around the neck. "Of course I am, silly! I would never die that easily!" he laughed.

"I'm so happy… this is all too real!" I just couldn't help but jump up and down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Your wounds are not completely healed yet…" Mitsukake scolded.

"Better believe it, brother! This IS real!" Aniki smiled.

"But… how did you find him?" I had to ask. Tamahome gave me a despised look. 

"Actually, I was the one who came looking for you…" Aniki said. "What?" I gasped. "You've done something serious, brother!"

"Aniki…" I softly said. "You killed Tamahome's family… how could you?" he asked with a worried face.

"Wait… how- how did you know?" I stuttered. Suddenly, everything around us went black and Aniki's figure turned into a demon. A Cyclopes… A female Cyclopes! She wore a pink kimono with long; sharp fangs and scarlet eyes.

"I know everything…" she laughed.

"Who- who are you? What do you want from me?" I yelled.

"You killed his family… and then, you got your brother back… isn't that, unfair?" she mocked.

"You're NOT my brother!" I told her.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That's too bad… what do I want from you? Hmm…" she paused as she held her index finger to her jaw. "Ah! That's it… I would really appreciate it, if you would give it to me…" she giggled.

I began to shiver. I stumbled away from her as she approached me. "There's no use trying to escape from me, Suboshi!" she whispered.

"What is it? Tell me what you want from me…" I demanded; hiding my fear within me. "You really want to know…" she giggled. "I want your LIFE!"

"NO!" I woke up; startled in a bed as I wheezed. It… it was all a dream! I thought. No one is in the room except me, I guess Mitsukake-san wanted to help in the kitchen for tonight. I gave out a small smile and held my head close to my knees. But… why do I get the feeling that… that dream… was so… REAL? I buried my face on my hands as I rocked myself.

"Suboshi…"

I lifted my head to see the Maiden of Suzaku approaching me. "Dinner is ready!" she cheered. "Uh… yeah. Was everybody waiting for me?" I asked. She nodded as she sat beside me.

"What's wrong? Why are you sweating so much?"

"Uh… it's nothing, I just… had a dream!" I answered. "Well then, let's go!" she stood up and led me to the door. By the glance of my eye, I thought someone was spying on us. I spun around and searched for a source of chi.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I said as I followed her out the door.

Miaka's POV

I understand that maybe Suboshi is a little nervous. It's his first time to join dinner with his enemies. Something must be bothering him; he kept looking back every minute. I asked him what's wrong for about a hundred times already and he still answers "Nothing…" This is so suspicious.

"Suboshi, I've noticed that you've been looking back every time we turn into a corner. Is something bothering you?" I asked impatiently.

"It's nothing…" he repeated.

"Spit it out, will you?" I roared. (Eyes turn red; Anchor tattoo appeared on Miaka's arm)

"Okay… okay. I felt someone spy on us since we left the room. There, I told you!" he trembled.

"Oh… that was it?" I blinked. "You're so frightening!" he panted as he grasped the rail.

"Gomene…" I giggled. "Following us… how can you say?"

"I felt someone with a tremendous chi follow us every minute and when I turned to look at it, the chi's gone!" he explained.

"Nonsense! Chichiri's barrier is protecting us all the time. You must be hungry to think of things like that. Come on, let's go and EAT!" I roared as I grabbed his arm and we went speeding away to the dining room.

"Wait!" I heard him yell.

Mitsukake's POV

"Where are they?" Chiriko asked. "I don't know but I bet they're coming, Miaka can't stand being late for dinner." Lord Hotohori teased.

"Daijoubu!" Nuriko joined.

"Is Miaka sure about the idea about letting that idiot join our dinner?" Tasuki pouted.

"Its Miaka's decision, I'm sure she's doing the right thing!" Lord Hotohori said.

"Besides, Suboshi is not THAT bad!" Chiriko agreed.

"Yes, indeed! He's very generous once you get to know him!" I agreed as well. I heard Tamahome smirk behind Chichiri and I just smiled.

"Well, here they come!" Chichiri pointed. The place was quiet at first when the place began to tremble and a speeding Miaka came while holding Suboshi's collar.

"Miaka, slow down!" Lord Hotohori warned when… BAM! They slammed into the wall.

"Miaka!" Tamahome ran to her. "Daijoubudesuka?"

"Daijoubu-yo!" she said. (Eyes swirling) "Gomene, Suboshi!" Miaka apologized.

"Daijoubu-yo! Suzaku no miko!" Suboshi answered. (Eyes swirling as well)

Miaka's POV

"Itadakimas!" I cheered as I took the chopsticks and started to eat.

"Miaka, you'll choke yourself!" Nuriko warned.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us, Suboshi!" Chiriko said.

"Uh… yeah!" Suboshi answered. "Are you still nervous?" Mitsukake asked him.

"A little…" he answered softly.

****

PAUSE!

Klyukaizer: Let me tell you about the sitting arrangement first! Hotohori-sama is sitting in the middle. (Of course!) Next to him (right side) is Miaka, followed by Nuriko, then Tamahome, then Tasuki. In the left side, next to him is Chichiri, followed by Mitsukake, then SUBOSHI, then Chiriko. (Which makes Tamahome and Suboshi just right across!) Aah! Oh my god! What's going to happen now? Continue reading!

****

PLAY!

I saw Tamahome stare at Suboshi the whole time, making Suboshi more uncomfortable! I had to say something.

"Tamahome…" I started. "Yes, Miaka!" he looked at me.

"Uh… could you…"

"What?" he asked.

"Could you…" Think Miaka, think! He raised his eyebrows as everyone started to look at me.

"Could you… Could you… Pass me the meet buns?" (Everyone falls off from their seat)

"Miaka…" Tamahome shook his head. "You'll never change!"

Suddenly, we heard laughing. An evil laugh echoing through the room. "Well, if it isn't the Maiden of Suzaku and the Suzaku star warriors…" a woman's voice sneered. "…And oh! A traitor is here as well!" she added.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

A figure appeared from the end of the table and revealed herself. "I'm Soi!" she introduced.

"Suboshi, you idiot! I knew all along that this was a trap!" Tamahome roared.

"No… I had nothing to do with this!" Suboshi denied. "Prepare to die, Suzaku no miko!" she yelled as she threw 5 daggers straight right to me. I covered my face from my arms as I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes.

"Suboshi…" I gasped. There was nothing I could do; I just looked at him as he fell into my arms. The 5 daggers were on his back.

"SUBOSHI!"

Klyukaizer: * phew! * Well, this chapter is a little longer! That's because I have nothing to do AT ALL! And I'm so bored! Well, this chapter ends here! 'Til next time! Adios Amigos!


	6. Common 6

Common

Chapter 6

By: Klyukaizer

****

Klyukaizer: Hey! I'm sorry it took me a long time to continue this… Well, here's a recap of the last chapter.

Miaka's POV

"I'm Soi!" she introduced.

"Suboshi, you idiot! I knew all along that this was a trap!" Tamahome roared.

"No… I had nothing to do with this!" Suboshi denied. "Prepare to die, Suzaku no miko!" she yelled as she threw 5 daggers straight right to me. I covered my face from my arms as I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes.

"Suboshi…" I gasped. There was nothing I could do; I just looked at him as he fell into my arms. The 5 daggers were on his back.

"SUBOSHI!"

"Suboshi! Suboshi! SUBOSHI!" I can't help but scream. He had risked his life to save me… and to think he was my enemy. Tears were forming my eyes as I hear Tasuki, Nuriko and Tamahome.

"Come back here!" Tasuki called as Soi made a run for it. Tasuki and Nuriko went after her as Tamahome approached me: "Miaka, daijoubudesuka?"

"Tamahome… Suboshi is going to… die! Please help him! Please help him, Tamahome!" I pleaded. He looked at me with pure concern as he carried Suboshi to his back.

"I'll get him to his room, get some bandages and some hot water." He instructed. He turned to Mitsukake and Chiriko. "Let's go!" And they went to their way.

"Miaka…" Hotohori held my shoulder. "Let's go get some bandages and water." He said.

"Uh… yeah!" I stood up and went with Hotohori and Chichiri.

Suboshi's POV

My eyes were closed but I could hear everybody… They- cared for me… Is that possible?

"Tasuki… get the towel!" Lord Hotohori ordered.

"Here're the bandages!" Miaka said.

"Suboshi… hang in there!" Mitsukake told me.

I felt my lips move but it was very hard… nevertheless, I manage to say something…

"Go…mene, minna!" I whispered; enough for everybody to hear.

"There's no need to apologize, Suboshi!" Mitsukake said. "Even if you do apologize… I forgive you, Suboshi! You know that, do you?" Tamahome spoke.

I gave them a small smile and then, drifted into nothingness.

Mitsukake's POV

Suboshi's loosing blood… and FAST! There's a 70% chance that he won't make it… but then, he would just have to hold on. _Suboshi, stay strong!_ And finally, the operation is done. Everybody worked hard to save Suboshi… all we have to do now… is wait.

Until he wakes up!

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Nuriko asked me. "I'm not quite sure yet!" I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Tasuki asked me. There was a moment of silence… "At first, he was our enemy… One of us EVEN tried to kill him!" I grinned. Tamahome looked away. "…And now, we're trying to save his life!"

Everyone looked at me and I could see their faces wrote "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Everybody must be tired… why don't we get ourselves some sleep and give Suboshi some time to rest, ne?" Hotohori-sama suggested. "We can visit him tomorrow!"

"I'm tired!" Tasuki stretched his arm as he yawned. "Uyasuminasai, minna!" he said.

"Yamero!"

Everybody turned to Suboshi who was now sweating a lot and was shivering uncontrollably. "Yamero!" he screamed.

"What's wrong with him?" Miaka panicked. Nuriko touched Suboshi's forehead. "He has a high fever!" he explained as he let go and glanced at the daggers on the table. Nuriko took it and examined it quickly. "I was right! This dagger is drugged!"

"What are we going to do?" Chiriko asked worriedly. "This is no ordinary drug!" I took it rudely from Nuriko's hands. "It's the Yami drug!"

"Yami drug?" Tasuki repeated. "Dark drug to be exact! It feeds you up by your fears and you stay in that state until you overcome it!" I explained. "Is there any way to get a cure of this Yami drug?" Tamahome asked. "The Hikari flower!" I said. "But, that flower hasn't existed anymore for almost 15,000 years! It's impossible to find one!" I sighed.

"Is there any way we can help?" Hotohori-sama asked. "I can transport his thoughts to us!" Chichiri joined.

"…And we could get him out from there!" Miaka added. "No problem!" she smiled.

"It's worth a try!" I said. "Let's get ready!" Chiriko said. _Don't worry Suboshi! We'll save you!_

Suboshi's POV

"Who are you?" I demanded. A figure appeared in front of me as… Nakago-sama? "Nakago-sama?" I gasped.

"Baka!" he said. He held his hands out to reveal my Aniki hanged in chains on the wall.

"ANIKI!" I screamed. He took out his whip and started to hit my brother with it. I ran to him but it seems that my legs won't move.

__

Naze? Why can't I move? My brother needs me! Hey! Move, darn it! MOVE! No use… my legs won't follow my orders. _My brother is going to die… My brother is going to die! Please let me move! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE!_ My tears began to fill my eyes and I screamed as loud as I can.

"Suboshi!" I quickly opened my eyes to see Miaka staring in front of me. "Yokatta!" she smiled. My eyes were still full of tears as I sat upright… everybody was there! I clutched my head as Mitsukake held my shoulder. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah!" I smiled as I wiped my tears away. "Gomene, minna! For everything!" I apologized. "Daijoubu-yo!" I looked up to see Tamahome. "Tamahome?" "I forgive you!" he smiled, "Tamahome… Arigatou!" He held out his hand and I shook it.

~ To be continued ~


	7. Common 7

Common

Chapter 7

By: Klyukaizer

Miaka's POV

It was breakfast time and I didn't have the feeling to eat. "I feel sorry for Suboshi, ne?" I started. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. "Was it really okay for us to barge in into his thoughts? I think he would be really ashamed if he knew of this!" I sighed.

"Daijoubu-yo, Miaka! What's important is… we've saved him, right?" Tasuki cheered.

"But…" I tried to protest, but then, Nuriko held my shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine!" he said.

"Is he still sleeping?" Chiriko joined. "Yeah! He had his lunch already, I brought him some!" Mitsukake answered.

"Oh…" I softly said. _I wonder what his thinking now?_

Suboshi's POV

Pain

Loneliness

Pain

Loneliness

Pain

Loneliness

How I wish it would go away!

Why do I feel this way?

Why?

I pulled the covers under my neck and faced to my right side. I didn't know what I was doing. I was sweating a lot, my breathing was fast and I was clutching my chest. Like, my heart was about to explode or something. But…

__

It hurts

It really really hurts

"Ugh… Ah!" I gasped as I opened my eyes. _Why is my vision so blurry? I want to drift to unconsciousness. But… what if something happens to me? I must tell Mitsukake-san!_

I got out from bed and forced my way to the door. I was glad I reached it, but then, my vision starts to get blurry. Just when I heard someone coming from the corner, I fell to the floor and everything turned black.

****

Klyukaizer: They are still kids at this time!

__

"Ne, Aniki!"

"Nani?"

"After the war, where are we going to go? We have no place to live, mother and father are gone, and we're all alone!"

"We're not alone!"

"Eh?"

"We still have each other, right?"

"Hontou? You will never leave me?"

"Of course not!"

Uzotski…

I wanted this to stay forever… Sleeping quietly, nobody bothering me! I really like it!

But… I feel like an imprisoned RAT!

I must be strong! Face my fears and fight back! Stop being such a wimp, Suboshi! Wake up and smell the fresh air! Live your life the way you want it to be!

Don't lose hope… and never give up!

From the moment I woke up, I can feel my heart aching again! My vision is still blurry, but I saw myself lying on my bed.

"You're finally awake!"

"Tamahome?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he approached me. "I saw you faint by the door, what's wrong with you?"

"Mind if I close my eyes? My vision is kind of blurry and it hurts!" I asked.

"Sure!" he said as I slowly closed my eyes. "Now, can you answer me?" he asked impatiently.

"Truth is… I… don't know! My heart is… aching, I'm… sweating non… stop, and I can… barely… breathe!" I panted. "It must be… those daggers! There… must've… been other… drugs as… well… aside from the… Yami drug!"

"So, are you saying there are 5 drugs?" he asked.

"Maybe! Soi wants Miaka… to suffer… I know… it!"

"Suboshi…"

"I'm glad… I got this sickness… instead of Miaka… san, otherwise… I would've killed… myself!" I smiled.

"Arigatou Suboshi, for saving my Miaka!" Tamahome smiled. "Cause if you hadn't, I would've killed you myself!" he teased as he chuckled.

I forced a laugh as he continued, "But, leave it to us and we'll find a way to cure your sickness. You just rest and don't think about it, okay?"

"Okay… as you wish!" I smiled and opened my eyes. "I'm sorry, I had to kill your family!" Tears formed my eyes.

"…" He didn't answer, a few seconds passed, he finally did: "Forget about it…" he approached me and took out his handkerchief. He wiped away my tears as he said: "You're a grown man! And grown men, don't cry! Go back to sleep!"

"Arigatou!"

He left the room and I went back to sleep.


	8. Common 8

Common

Chapter 8

By: Klyukaizer

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Especially to darkwater! Domo arigatou! ^_^

Suboshi's POV

It's reacting again! The pain… in my heart! What is this? I need someone! Mitsukake-san… tasukete!

It hurts!

"Suboshi… daijoubu-desu!"

"Aniki?"

"A! It's me! Please hang on… I know you can do it! You mustn't give up!" Aniki said.

"But… it hurts! I… can't… stand it!" I gasped. "I know it hurts… but please, hang on! You must stay alive… you must find me!" he said.

"Find you? Where?" I asked.

"In a village called Mystia!"

"Mystia… where's that?" I wondered. "It's a village behind the mountains of Konan."

"You mean- you are really ALIVE?" I gasped.

"Yes… This is real, Suboshi! This is not only a dream you are in right now!" Aniki spoke.

"Hontou?" I cheered. "A!" he nodded. "Please find me soon… you promise?" he smiled.

"I promise…"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Mitsukake-san stroking a cloth unto my sweat-full face. "Mit… sukake… san?" I manage to blurt out. "You'll be okay, Suboshi! You had 2 painful days, haven't you?" I blushed a little, by that question. "Uh… I guess!"

"Well, we have found out what the 2nd, 3rd and 4th drug that Soi used on you!" Mitsukake-san acknowledged. "You mean- 3 of the drugs worked together?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, 1st symptom was when you were sweating a lot…" Mitsukake-san held his index finger. "The 2nd was when you weren't able to breathe well, ne?" I nodded. "And the 3rd was when you felt extreme pain in your heart… like it's going to burst up, right?" I nodded again.

"But… Mitsukake-san, how did you know?"

"I'm a doctor, of course!" he smiled. "These 3 can perform an illness which is called "Extreme Pain" but then, others address this illness as Yaiba!"

"Yaiba?" I asked.

****

Klyukaizer: Not Yaiba as in another anime… I read one story that Yaiba means sword but then, I wonder… what about ken or katana? Aren't these words meaning sword as well? Tell me if you know something!

"Yes, Yaiba means "sword" and usually, when you run through the sword to your body, it hurts, ne? People in my village address this as Yaiba!" he explained.

"Um… is this Yaiba gone now? I mean… am I cured of this illness?" I managed to ask.

"I'm afraid not, Suboshi!" he sighed. "But… I have made a cure that can lessen your pain!" he handed me a small bottle.

"Is this the cure?"

"Yes, I mixed some herbs that can ease your pain! Take it at least 3 times a day…" he instructed.

"Arigatou!" I thanked. "Ne, Mitsukake-san!"

"Nani?"

"Do you know where Mystia is?" I asked.

* * *

"No, no, no! Suboshi you're still recuperating!" Miaka disagreed. "Miaka's right, Suboshi-san! I have to agree with her!" Chiriko joined. "Why can't you wait until you're well, Suboshi?" Tamahome added.

"I can't… Aniki needs me… fast!" I gave them a sad look.

"How did you know anyway that he is in this Mystia place?" Chichiri asked.

"He sent me… a message!"

"A message?" Everybody repeated.

"… Through my dream! He talked to me… he's ALIVE!" I smiled as everybody looked at each other.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" Suboshi pouted like a baby. "Because you're still recuperating and anyway, going to the mountains of Konan are dangerous! Why don't you just tell Amiboshi to come here instead?" Tamahome suggested.

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you going to doubt him like you did to me when you first brought me here?" I mocked.

"Um… it depends! If he really changes… then I have no reason to be angry with him!" Tamahome said.

"Don't worry… Maybe we can go together to the mountains of Konan together!" Nuriko cheered. Tamahome gave Nuriko a cold stare.

"What?" Nuriko asked surprised. "Face it… You won't let me go, EVEN if I insist to!" I sighed.

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu!" Nuriko smiled. "Someday… you will!"

"Hai…" I said softly.

That night… I had another dream of Aniki again!

"They said I can't go…" I sadly said. "Doshde?" he asked surprisingly.

"It's very dangerous in the mountains, Aniki! I… I don't know if they want me to go in such a dangerous place!" I paused. "They asked me if you could come instead!"

"I can't…" he answered. "Why?"

"I'm trapped here, Suboshi!"

"What? What's going on? Aniki! You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Tell me, Aniki!" I insisted.

"I can't…" he repeated. "That's why I need you to come… I need you to see it for yourself!"

"But… how can I? When…" I stopped looking into the ground. There was a long pause when Aniki started…

"Daijoubu!" he smiled. "I'll get over it! And when I do… I'll come and get you and tell you all about it! Okay?"

__

"Aniki!" I nodded. "Ja!" he bid as I woke up.

During breakfast, I told every single detail to the Suzaku no Seishi. Which they took it seriously as expected.

"At least you'll get to see him when he's done with the village's problem, right?" Tasuki tried to cheer me up.

"No, you moron! We're not even sure if it's the village's problem!" Nuriko mocked. "What if it has something to do with Nakago?" he guessed.

"If it would be Nakago… how did he know that Aniki is alive? And is in that village?" I asked.

"He could've sensed his chi!" Chichiri guessed.

"He even knows you're here, Suboshi!" Lord Hotohori added. I sighed and laid my palm on my chin. Miaka-san held my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"Daijoubu… we'll find an answer somehow!" she smiled.

__

"Now how many times did I hear the word "Daijoubu" today?" I thought.

Suddenly, a cold chill in my spine started to penetrate as I dragged the chair out of the way and landed on my knees and hugged myself.

"Suboshi! Doshdano?" Tamahome panicked.

"Suboshi!" I can hear Tasuki yell. "Suboshi-san!" Chiriko as well.

"It's… Aniki!" I blurted out.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Nuriko asked.

"I… I can't feel him in my presence anymore!"


	9. Common 9

Common

Chapter 9

By: Klyukaizer

Sorry for the long upload... upgrade... update... whatever! ^_^ Well... here's your long-awaited COMMON!

Suboshi's POV

It's back… the pain is back! No… please don't! I don't want to be a burden to the Suzaku warriors! No…

"Aniki… Aniki!"

"Quick! Get me the tonic!" Mitsukake-san ordered Tasuki. "Hai!" Tasuki ran.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed. "Nuriko... hold him tight! Put something in his mouth or he'll bite his tongue off!" Mitsukake-san commanded. "Hai!" Nuriko followed. Too late... I was about to bite my tongue off when fortunately... or UNfortunately... Nuriko slipped his arm on the way and my teeth sank into his flesh.

"Hang... in there... Suboshi!" Nuriko struggled.

__

"Nuriko-san..."

In a village called Mystia

Please find me soon… you promise?

I felt dizzy and my head started spinning around... that's when everything… turned black!

* * *

__

I must find him... I MUST!

"But he's already dead!"

__

No... He's not!

"How did you know? You never saw him in reality!"

__

But-

"You had a thought message from him just the other day... Humph! You never thought that it's implanted within your mind, isn't it?"

__

I don't understand... what do you mean?

"It's the vision that you really wished to see..."

__

But... Mystia!

"Sure... believe what you want to... but, don't blame me cause I already warned you!"

Then... the voice disappeared.

* * *

"Wait!"

I shot awake and came face to face with Mitsukake-san...

"Eh?"

"Daijoubu desuka?" Mitsukake-san asked. "Uh... yeah!" I answered with a nod.

"!!" I suddenly remembered... "Nuriko-san!" I exclaimed. "Nuriko-san wa doko?" I asked Mitsukake-san quickly. "He's asleep... but, he had a deep cut on his right shoulder..." he answered. "I... I see!" I sighed. "Don't worry... he's fine!" Mitsukake-san tried to cheer me up, but it was of no use. I looked at my hands a recalled my dream.

__

But he's already dead!

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "What's wrong?" Mitsukake-san asked. "Ah! Betsu ni!" I smiled. "Just remembering about... something!"

There was a moment of silence. "Mitsukake-san..." I looked up to him.

"Nani?" he asked. "I... I have something to tell you... but promise you won't get mad... and don't tell the others okay?"

"Okay..." he said. He was in the table facing back from me. I guess he was making my tonic. It was good this way... I won't have to see his expression.

"Well... I... I'm going Mystia!" I said. "What!" I heard Mitsukake-san gasp. "I can't stay here, Mitsukake-san! I MUST find my brother! I can't wait anymore!" Mitsukake-san didn't respond. "Besides... I felt something happen to him before the pain started again. I don't want to believe that he's dead!" I explained.

He turned around and gave me the tonic. "Drink it!" he said. "Mitsukake-san?" I wondered. "It'll make you feel better!" Mitsukake-san said. I took the bottle from his hands and took a sip out of it. It has another weird taste... not like the original one I had. I quickly drank it and felt drowsy. "Mitsukake-san... nani kore?" I asked as I dropped the bottle on the floor and it shattered into pieces. I grasped my head as I dropped back into the bed. My vision was now blurry as I looked up. "I'm sorry, Suboshi! But... I can't let you go!"

"Doshite?"

"I'm really sorry, Suboshi!" Then, everything went black.

~ To be continued ~


	10. Common 10

Common

Chapter 10

By: Klyukaizer

__

I'm really sorry, Suboshi! Mitsukake thought as Suboshi dropped on the bed. _He has the most dangerous disease of China... I can't let him go out there... He might die!_

"You did the right choice, Mitsukake!" Hotohori said. "We can't let him go to that dangerous place!"

"If he really wants to go... we could just come with him!" Chiriko suggested. "It's not good to keep him here against his will! After all, he was our former enemy... we can't choose for his own life! We should support him in any way we can, right?"

Everyone was silent. "Chiriko is right... I think we should support him in any way we can!" Tasuki agreed. "For once, I agree!" Chichiri added.

"But... how can we wake him up? I used an herb in the sleeping powder that'll not wear off until the person's not stressed!" Mitsukake said. "And we know that he IS stressed with his disease!"

"Where do you get all these extraordinary herbs?" Tasuki asked sarcastically.

"I mixed natural herbs with the powder Taitskun **[Klyukaizer: Is that the right spelling?] **gave me.. And with a mix of this and that! Voila!" he smiled.

"I had to ask!" Tasuki sweat drops. "Well... We just have to wake him up ourselves!" Tamahome said.

* * *

The Suzaku warriors (except Nuriko, he's asleep, remember?) went to Suboshi's room and the moment they came in... Suboshi was gone!

"Where is he?" Tasuki asked. "He must've faked it all!" Tamahome guessed. Mitsukake approached the bed and saw a note by the pillow he took it and read it within his mind:

I HATE YOU!

__

Suboshi... Mitsukake thought. "What should we do now?" Chiriko asked. "We go after him!" Hotohori answered.

* * *

"Search the whole castle! He couldn't have gone that far!" Hotohori ordered to his guards. "Hai!" they all said in chorus as they split up into 2 groups.

The Suzaku warriors along with Miaka helped out in the search as well. "I told the guards to lock the gates! He should be stuck here inside the castle!" Chichiri said. "Good, then we don't have to worry about anything!" Tamahome said.

"I still have this slight hunch..." Chiriko sighed. "You guys go ahead. I'll go and ask the guard in the gate!" "I'll go with you, Chiriko!" Mitsukake offered. "Meet us back in the Living Room Hall afterwards." Hotohori ordered. "Hai!" they both said in unison.

* * *

"Excuse me... have you seen Suboshi around here?" Chiriko asked a guard. "I'm so sorry..." the guard said. "Well... we understand-"

"No... That's not it!"

"What do you mean?" Mitsukake asked.

"I let him go! Before the Emperor ordered for a search!" the guard dropped on his knees. "I am really going to be punished!" he trembled. "No... You're not! We are going to tell Lord Hotohori ourselves!" Chiriko comforted.

"Really?" the guard brightened up. "Mmhmm!"

"Did Suboshi tell you where he's heading?" Mitsukake changed the subject. "No..."

Chiriko and Mitsukake sighed in defeat. "... But he left me this note to give it to you, Mitsukake-sensei!"

* * *

__

Suboshi escaped out of the grounds of the castle. Guards were found everywhere... Suddenly, he was spotted by one of the guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he demanded. Kuso! Suboshi cursed. "It's... Suboshi..."

"Ah! Suboshi-sama! Are you going to cross?" the guard asked pointing to the gate. "Um... Yeah!" Suboshi nodded. "Feel free to pass!" the guard smiled. "A... Arigatou!" Suboshi smiled as well. "And oh! By the way!" Suboshi turned back to the guard.

"Can you please give this to Mitsukake-san for me when he comes and looks for me?" Suboshi asked. "Hai! Suboshi-sama!" the guard bowed.

"Arigatou!" Suboshi bowed and left the gate.

****

Mitsukake-san,

I really thank you for the things that you've done for me! Every little visit you gave me brings a big part in my heart!

I know you didn't mean to make me fall asleep (I'll forget about that ^_^) and I'm sure it's for the best of me.

Mitsukake grinned and looked at Chiriko. "Continue reading it, Mitsukake-san!" Chiriko urged.

****

But this time... I badly need to see my brother, as I've already explained it to you. I feel my brother weakening... or worse- killed! And I don't want that to happen... you must understand Mitsukake-san- No- EVERYONE! All the Suzaku warriors I mean... please understand!

It hurts to lose someone special... I tried that already. And I don't want that to happen ever again! So please, don't try to follow me!

I will never forget the things you all have done for me! I really appreciate it!

-Suboshi-

"He really DID go to Mystia, did he?" Nuriko suddenly said. "I guess... there's nothing we can do to stop him!" Chiriko sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Miaka asked. "Maybe we should just leave him alone!" Tasuki snapped. "No!"

Everybody looked at Mitsukake. "I won't let him die during that trip! Mystia's mountains are very dangerous and he still has his disease!" Mitsukake explained. "I'm going after him!"

"Mitsukake... san?" Miaka sighed. "Yosh! I'm going as well!" Miaka clutched his fist as she raised it in the air. "Well... if Miaka's going, I'm going as well!" Tamahome agreed. "I'm going too!" Nuriko joined.

"I guess we're all going!" Hotohori said. "Then... let's leave by tomorrow!" Miaka raised her voice.

"You don't have to shout so much, Miaka! We're not going on a hiking trip!" Tamahome sweat dropped.

~ To be continued ~


	11. Common 11

**Common**

**Chapter 11**

By: Klyukaizer 

Hey! I'm SO sorry for the very long update, guys! I got mixed up with new ideas in my head and I wasn't able to finish this story! So far I have 4 unfinished stories! ^_^ I get bored easily with old ones, that's why! ^_^ Anyway, I'm back and so is Common! ^_^ R&R!

"This… is… SO tiring!" Suboshi sighed as he sat on a large rock and rubbed his arm. "I shouldn't have left! I shouldn't have left without them!" he panted but then, looked at the sky.

_But, aniki needs me… I just got to find him!_ Suboshi thought as he stood up to leave and continue his journey again. _Wait for me, Aniki! I'm coming!_

  


And somewhere in a dark and cold place, a familiar face laughed across the room as she watched Suboshi through a large orb in front of her.

"He's falling slowly in my trap! Good work, Kazu!" she smirked as a man behind her nodded and she looked closely as Suboshi slid off the cliff.

"Kuso!" Suboshi cursed under his breath as he reached for the branch of tree sticking out of the mountain and climbed further up. _This place isn't so dangerous after all!_ Suboshi tried to ease everything. That's when he heard grumbling from far away.

He turned his back and saw gulls flying his way. "What's going on?" That's when he learned there's a huge pterodactyl-type creature chasing after them and now, went straight at HIM! "EEEEhhhh????" he gasped as he ducked. "Get away from me! Shoo!" But the beast pecked on his head, which made him lose his balance. He panicked and started to plummet back into where he came before… in the ground below!

  


"Itai!" he screamed as he grasped his leg. "That idiot!" he cursed as he gave a shallow sigh. "What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. _I don't have any weapons… I don't have any food… and I'm stuck on this cliff!_ "Wait!" he suddenly snapped. "I accumulated Mitsukake's power!" he brightened up as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his leg.

~ Suboshi's POV ~

_What is this feeling? I feel warm… and yet… tired! It's just like a cycle!_ I winced. I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard ruffling from beside me. And I quickly stumbled back. "Itai…" I mumbled softly. My leg still hurt even though healed it. It seems that this isn't just any ordinary injury after all.

"Who's there?" I demanded. Silence. "Show yourself… **now**!" I raised my voice as a man stood out from the shadows. He had beautiful green hair and brown eyes, he looks the same age as me, I guess… "My, my how demanding are you!" he muffled. "What're you doing there?" I inquired.

"How about you? What're **you** doing here?" he said as he suddenly approached me. "Don't come near me or I'll be forced to hurt you!" I warned as I prepared. I suddenly felt the surge of pain in my head as I grasped my right hand over my forehead.

"It seems that the only person who's going to get hurt around here is you!" he chuckled. "Urusai!" I yelled as I flinched in pain again. "Saa… ikou!" he offered as he carried me by my right arm. "Oi… chotto matte!" I struggled. My vision suddenly hazed and I grasped my head. I couldn't take it any longer as I started to daze. "Daijoubu… you're in good hands!" Were the last words I heard until darkness engulfed me.

"Yusuke! Can you come here for a while?" A woman called. "Hai!" I heard stomping of the feet and when I realized it, I was in a comfy bed. I slowly opened my eyes and came face-to-face with the boy who saved me. "Ohayou!" he greeted cheerfully. "AAAHHH!!!" I screamed as I thrashed around the bed.

"Oi!" he shrieked. "It's just me!" "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I breathed heavily. "Gomene…" he apologized.

  


"Eh?" I gasped as I heard his question. "I said; what were you doing at the bottom of the cliff?" he asked sarcastically. "I…" I paused. _Should I tell him about my brother? Mystia? And the other Suzaku warriors?_ I thought. "You…" he waited.

"I… I don't want to tell you!" I looked away. "Eh? Doushite?" he asked blankly. I raised my eyebrows as he gave me a wide grin. "Okay! Okay! I know you can't trust me yet!" he said. "That's an obvious inquiry!" he mumbled.

"Namae wa?" I asked. "Eh?" he looked up. "Boku wa Suboshi desu!" I introduced as his eyes widened. "Yusuke… Boku wa Yusuke desu!" he smiled.

There were a few moments of silence when suddenly; I started. "I didn't know there was a small village under a cliff!" "Oh… it's just a small village that the Village Mayor and some of us had built 2 years ago!" he explained. "Our village can't be found in any map!" he smiled.

"Eh? So what do you call this village?" I asked.

"Mystia…"

~ To be continued ~


	12. Common 12

**Common**

**Chapter 12**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ Suboshi's POV ~

"Mystia?" I blurted out. "Mmhmm!" Yusuke smiled as he stood up and left. "Wait there, I'll get you some food!" he said. _Mystia… Am I really here? I thought it was supposed to be behind the mountains of Konan?_ He returned 5 minutes later to bring a tray with steaming hot soup.

"Hai! Doso!" he offered as he gave the tray to me. "Arigatou…" I expressed as I took the tray modestly. I look at the soup for a few seconds when he suddenly said: "I'm a good cook so you don't have to worry about anything!" he grinned.

"Uh… hai…" I gazed as I took a sip. "Well?" "Oishi!!!" I smiled. "See?" he boasted as he laughed. "Ne, Yusuke…" "Eh?" "Do you know anyone by the name of Amiboshi around here?" I asked. "Amiboshi… Amiboshi…" he thought out loud for a while. "Nope!"

"Oh… I see…" I sighed sadly. _Then… where are you, Aniki?_ "Why? Are you looking for him?" Yusuke asked. "Umm… sort of!" "Who is he, anyway?" he asked. "My Aniki… My twin…"

"Like DUH!! If I already knew him and it's the first time I saw you… I would gasp, you know!" he joked. "Or even… scream like _AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Amiboshi has a clone!!!_" he paused as he regained his breath. "But… I don't know him!" ^_^ v

"You're really weird, you know that?" I sweat dropped. "Arigatou!" he bowed. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

  


~ Author's POV ~

Suboshi couldn't sleep that night… he didn't have a clue as to where to find his brother now! _If I go back to the Suzaku Warriors… I'd be causing even more trouble! Running away from them was hard enough… what more if I face them now?_ He thought. He gave out a loud sigh and heard nothing but the frogs and crickets outside the house.

He looked up and stared at the moon as Amiboshi's face appeared in the middle. "Brother… where are you?" he whimpered. "Suboshi, I'm right here…"

"!!" He turned around and came face-to-face with a…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

  


Meanwhile… at the Seven Suzaku Warriors…

"Damn! I can't stand this anymore!" Tasuki complained as he brought with him a very HUGE bag. "What're all these stuff for anyway? Why do I have to carry this? Won't somebody help me?"

"Be quiet, you!" Nuriko clunked him in the head. "Ne, you're supposed to have Super Human Strength! Why don't **you** do it?" He pouted. "Because in case something comes in our way, **I'll** be the one to move it out of the way! Understand?" Nuriko scolded.

"Hai! Hai! You don't have to shout!" Tasuki moped. And on the other side of the group, our Doctor had a very long face. "Mitsukake-san, daijoubu-desuka? Miaka asked him. "Eh?" He snapped back to reality as the Maiden of Suzaku gave her best smile. "Umm… yeah! Just thinking about… Suboshi!"

"Daijoubu yo, Mitsukake-san! He'll be all right!" Miaka said optimistically. "I just hope his disease doesn't come back soon!" he said. _And I hope he's doing all right as well…wherever he is right now!_

  


"YUSUKE!!!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Yusuke laughed loudly as he rolled over the ground. "You should've seen the look on your face!" He continued laughing. "Don't scare me like that!" Suboshi scolded. "Gomene… but I can't stand the thought of it! I just **had** to make fun of you!"

"Baka!!" Just as Suboshi was about to strangle his new friend, he suddenly fell on his knees while grasping his chest. Luckily, Yusuke caught him before he could face the floor. "Suboshi!" Yusuke called. "Oi, Daijoubu ka? Shikarishite!" _I forgot to take the dose…_ Suboshi thought.

"Oi! Oi! Doushita no?" Yusuke panicked. Suboshi reached out and Yusuke stared at him slowly; he was now sweating a lot and shivering uncontrollably. "My… bag… antidote… in… bottle…" Suboshi blurted as he breathed heavily. "Eh? The antidote? Hold on! I'll go get it!" Yusuke left Suboshi to lie flat on the floor as he struggled to breathe. _Mitsukake-san…_

"Suboshi! Kore desu?" he asked. Suboshi signaled him a small nod and Yusuke lifted Suboshi's head again to and poured the contents on Suboshi's mouth. It took Suboshi a long time to finally gulp the antidote and calmed himself up. He was left on the floor, unconscious.

And on the same time, Mitsukake awoke with a start. "Suboshi!" he called. _It… it was just a dream…_ He thought. He got up and went to his backpack. _I should make more of the antidote… I'm sure by the time we get to see Suboshi… he will need a **lot** of these._

_There was a kid crying… deep within the dark shadows. All that was left in our sight was his little body curved within the floor as his sandy-blonde hair popped into view. He was sobbing roughly and rubbed his eyes back and forth._

_Aniki… Aniki… Where are you, Aniki?_

The sun's light shone through the window and caused Suboshi to wake up. He groaned and moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. _That's right… it was all a dream!_

"So… you're awake!" Suboshi looked at his right and saw Yusuke looking back at him. "Yusuke…" He softly said. "Feel any better?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah!" Suboshi answered roughly as he tried to get up. "Oh no you don't!" Yusuke pushed Suboshi back to bed. "Demo…" "No, you don't! Just by your "yeah!" I could tell that you are definitely **not** feeling well!" he scolded.

"Daijoubu desu, I-" "You… should go to bed! Cause you need to rest! I don't know what happened to you and I know you don't want to tell me… so the least you can do is listen to what I have to say!" Yusuke grinned. "Uh… yeah!" Suboshi smiled.

"Good! Uyasuminasai!" Just as Suboshi was about to close his eyes, out from the bushes two pairs of red eyes watched him closely as he went to sleep.

~ To be continued ~


	13. Common 13

**Common**

**Chapter 13**

By: Klyukaizer 

"You fool!" A loud slap can be heard as a man in the hood fell to the floor. "Why didn't you make a move? What do you **think** you're doing?" The Mysterious Woman exclaimed. "I… I was trying to make him fall into my trap, Yumi-sama!"

"Is that so? Or are you starting to fall for him?" Yumi shrieked. "No… I would never-" "SILENCE!" she cut in. "I won't accept any explanation! Just make it quick and kill that boy! He mustn't meet his brother… He mustn't!"

"Yusuke!" Suboshi called one fine morning when he went out the hut. "Yusuke!" he called again. "Where could he be?" Finally, he spotted Yusuke kneeling down in front of what seemed to be like a tomb. Yusuke turned around and came face to face with Suboshi. "Hey! What is it?" Yusuke greeted by his genki smile.

"Were you doing something? I mean… it's not important anyway! I'll wait for you in your house-" Suboshi was about to leave but Yusuke grabbed hold of Suboshi's arm first before he could even move. "No… I'm done… what is it that you want to talk about?" "About everything…" Suboshi smiled. "I'm ready to tell you everything!"

  


"Oh… so that's why you asked me if I knew anyone by the name of Amiboshi!" Yusuke concluded. "Gomene… I was making things more hard for you!" "No, it's okay!" Suboshi smiled. "But then… I wonder…"

"Eh?" Yusuke gasped. "I thought Mystia was behind the mountains of Konan…" Suboshi wondered. "!!" Yusuke suddenly jumped. "Did I say something to bother you?" Suboshi concerned.  "Iie… nandemonai!" Yusuke grinned.

"What I really wanted to say…" "What is it?" Yusuke asked. "I… I'll be leaving soon… to… to continue my journey in searching for my brother!" Suboshi looked up to his friend. Yusuke looked sad and disappointed as he looked away. "Yusuke, I-"

"Just go!" Yusuke snapped. Suboshi's eyes widened to hear the tone of Yusuke's voice. "I was going to ask you to stay! But never mind! I know you already made up your mind!" Yusuke stood up and was about to leave when Suboshi held his arm.

"I want you to come with me!"

  


"A-re? There's a cliff! How are we supposed to cross?" Nuriko wondered. "We could use those trees over there!" Chiriko suggested. "We could cross our way there!"

"Yosha!" Tasuki prepared. "Holy Flame of Fire!" he burned the roots of the tree and it immediately fell to the ground. "Saa, Nuriko! It's **your** turn!" he offered. "Leave it to me!" Nuriko crossed his knuckles.

"Ichi, Nii, Shan! Ikeh!" He carried it easily and placed it right for them to cross. "Saa, minna! Hayaku!"

"Yosh! I'm going with Chiriko!" Chichiri said as he carried Chiriko over his shoulders. "Get ready! Ikuze!" He ran quickly across the tree bridge and landed safely. Everybody crossed safely until the end… it was Miaka and Tamahome whom were left behind.

"I… I can't cross it, Tamahome!" Miaka shivered. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu! I'll hold you so you won't slip, okay?" Tamahome gave one of his killer smiles. "Hai!" Miaka nodded softly. Just as they were about to cross, the same pterodactyl-like creature that attacked Suboshi came plunging down on them. "Miaka! Tamahome! Hayaku!" Chichiri called.

"We're doing… the best… we can!" Tamahome said as the beast pecked its beak on Tamahome's head. Miaka waved her hands madly as well to scare the beast away. But that won't help! "Shoo! Go away you stupid beast!" Miaka yelled. "Leave us alone-" She lost her balance and started to slip through the tree bridge. "Miaka!" Tamahome called. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" And thus, both Miaka and Tamahome fell into the cliff below.

  


"I can't!" Yusuke quickly said. "Doushite?" Suboshi questioned. "I just can't, okay!" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Tell me about it!" Suboshi insisted. "It's just that… it's- you won't understand!" Yusuke yelled as he broke from Suboshi's grip and ran away. "Yusuke, wait!" Suboshi called but Yusuke never turned back anymore. _Yusuke…_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Suboshi turned to his left and heard the yell. He quickly ran to the voices and stopped when he realized… "Tamahome? Miaka?" Suboshi gasped. "Suboshi?" Tamahome gasped as well. That's when the other Suzaku Warriors came along by Chichiri's cloak.

"Minna?" Suboshi stuttered. "Suboshi-san!" Chiriko cheered. "What- what's everybody doing here?" Suboshi asked.

  


"We came to look for you! And now, we did! Who would've thought you were just under a cliff?" Tasuki laughed. Suboshi looked to his right and saw Mitsukake staring at him. _Mitsukake-san… _He thought. Mitsukake seemed to have read his mind and approached Suboshi slowly. "Have you been doing well?" Suboshi gave a slight nod.

"Saa…" Suboshi looked up to Miaka. "Let's go and find your brother!" Suboshi's eyes widened in shock as everybody looked at him. _What if I'll say **no**? I wanted to live here forever! I want to stay with Yusuke…_

Flashback 

_"I'm a good cook so you don't have to worry about anything!"_

_"Bwahahahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!"_

_"Suboshi! Oi, Daijoubu ka? Shikarishite!"_

_"Just go! I was going to ask you to stay! But never mind! I know you already made up your mind!"_

Flashback ends 

"Suboshi? Doushita no?" Nuriko asked.

"I'm sorry but… I'm staying here!"

~ To be continued ~


	14. Common 14

**Common**

**Chapter 14**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ Suboshi's POV ~

"I'm sorry… but, I can't-" I clutched my fists. "Why?" Nuriko exclaimed. "I have found a new life in Mystia village!"

"Mystia Village?" Chichiri frowned. "This is Mystia Village?" Tamahome exclaimed. "Yes… my brother is **not** here! I don't have a clue where to find him anymore!" I explained. "But… we can always work together to look for-" "CHIGAO-YO!" I yelled. "I want to stay here… with Yusuke!" I ran away as I heard them call from behind me. I just have to find Yusuke… I just have to!

  


~ Author's POV ~

Yusuke shivered as he crouched beside a pond and hugged himself. _You have failed me again!_ A voice in his mind spoke. _No! It's a part of my plan, Yumi-sama!_ Yusuke replied.

_SILENCE! The only thing you'll ever get from me is the DEATH of your life!_ It screamed. _And Suboshi's!_

"Yamero…" he mumbled. Suddenly heard someone approach him and his eyes widened in fear. "Yusu-" "STAY AWAY!" Yusuke yelled as Suboshi winced away. "Yusuke, I was-" "Stay away, Suboshi! Stay away from me!" Yusuke shivered even more. _Time to sprout out… my pet!_

"What? What are you talking about?" Suboshi asked confusedly. "You'll get yourself killed!" "What?" Too late… thick brown vines emerged from Yusuke's torso and grabbed Suboshi's legs and arms; pulling him closer to him. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Yusuke screamed.

"Suboshi!" Mitsukake called as the Suzaku Warriors arrived and witnessed the whole thing. "My lord…" Chiriko gasped. "Tasu… kete…" Suboshi struggled. Yusuke started to transform as his face disappear and turned itself into a monstrous one.

"Hold on, Suboshi! I'll take care of this!" Tasuki said confidently as he paced his fan. "Dame!" Suboshi yelled. "Eh?" "Don't kill him! He's Yusuke!"

"That's Yusuke?" Hotohori gasped. "He transformed… he's not… himself!" Suboshi explained. "Fool!" 'Yusuke' hissed at Suboshi and got everyone's attention. The vines sent Suboshi facing 'Yusuke'. "The 'Yusuke' you know never existed in the first place… haven't you noticed that you have been deceived from the very beginning?" he mocked. The village they were on suddenly disappeared into thin dust and they were engulfed in darkness. "This is **not** Mystia! And I'm **not** Yusuke! I'm Kazu!"

"Kazu?" Tasuki gritted. "Yamero… Yusuke…" Suboshi struggled as he started to breath heavily and sweat a lot. "Kuso! The drug is affecting again!" Mitsukake acknowledged. "Suboshi!" Miaka yelled. "AAH!" It didn't take too long for Kazu to engulf everyone else on his vines and dropped their weapons. Hotohori's sword gave a loud clang as it fell on the ground. "Yusuke…" Suboshi wheezed and it shortly turned white after that.

  


~ Suboshi's POV ~

[Flashback] 

_"Who's there?" I demanded. Silence. "Show yourself… **now**!" I raised my voice as a man stood out from the shadows. He had beautiful green hair and brown eyes, he looks the same age as me, I guess… "My, my how demanding are you!" he muffled. "What're you doing there?" I inquired._

_"How about you? What're **you** doing here?" he said as he suddenly approached me. "Don't come near me or I'll be forced to hurt you!" I warned as I prepared. I suddenly felt the surge of pain in my head as I grasped my right hand over my forehead._

"It seems that the only person who's going to get hurt around here is you!" he chuckled. "Urusai!" I yelled as I flinched in pain again. "Saa… ikou!" he offered as he carried me by my right arm. "Oi… chotto matte!" I struggled. My vision suddenly hazed and I grasped my head. I couldn't take it any longer as I started to daze. "Daijoubu… you're in good hands!"

**[Flashback ends]**

**Yusuke, have I hurt your feelings?******

Yeah…

**Why? Is it because I'll be leaving?**

No… because I've met you…

**…**

From the moment I met you… I didn't want to hurt you. The way you looked so innocent when you sleep and when you laugh. But… I had to kill you… because… it was my duty to do so… I wished I never had met you! I would've never fallen for your smile…

**Yusuke…**

Don't call me that… this is a different person you're talking to…

**I didn't know you felt that way… I don't blame you after all!**

Eh?

**I've been a very bad person once… I thought that my brother-**

Amiboshi?

**Yeah… I thought he was dead! I thought Tamahome killed him… but then, it turned out he only had an accident and drowned in a flood… and that's when I killed Tamahome's family…**

!!

**That was before I knew of his accident… I purposely dedicated myself to save the Maiden of Suzaku and got the drugs instead! This is how… I could repay my sins…**

Gomenasai…

**What for?**

For all the things that I have done… It was all nothing but an illusion! I made this village on my own power… I drag the pterodactyl so you would fall from the cliff. It was all a lie…

**Yusuke…**

I said not to call me that!

**Why? Because you're not Yusuke anymore? No… you are STILL Yusuke… otherwise you would still hate me right now! You ARE Yusuke… the Yusuke whom I call "friend", the Yusuke who smiles all day, the Yusuke who likes to make fun of me…**

…

**And the Yusuke I love.**

!! Suboshi… Thank you so much for everything! ^_^ Dakara… sayonara…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw red stains all over me. "Yusuke!" I gasped. Hotohori's sword was dug right through Yusuke's chest and blood came out from his mouth. "Yusuke!!!" I yelled and green aura surrounded me. That's when I noticed I don't feel "Yaiba" anymore. "Nani?"

I have cured the drug for you… to show how much I am thankful for what you have done! I heard Yusuke's thoughts. "Yusuke… no!" "Sayonara…"

"YUSUKE!!!"

~ To be continued ~


	15. Common 15

**Common**

**Chapter 15**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ Suboshi's POV ~

There was nothing I could do but watch it all happen quickly. Yusuke pressed the sword deeper into his torso and he coughed out a huge amount of blood. I trembled as he fell backwards and blood slowly soaked his shirt. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" I picked him up and turned him over to face me. I shook him hard as he stared at me with his now hollow eyes. "Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai!" he repeated word after word as tears filled his eyes and it strolled down to his cheeks. "Yusuke… you didn't have to do this!" I shivered.

"Suboshi…" he whispered as he grasped my shoulder. "Thank… you so much… for being… there with me!" he said as I felt him grew weaker and weaker. He dropped his hand to the ground and started to breathe slowly than the normal. "Yusuke!"

"Suboshi…" Mitsukake approached me and held his palm right above Yusuke's injury. "Mitsukake-san…" I softly said. That's when I concentrated on his chi and closed my eyes. Both Mitsukake and I healed me right about time and his wound disappeared. "Arigatou… Mitsukake-san…" I dropped on his arms. "Suboshi!" Was the last word I heard before everything around me went black.

  


~ Yusuke/Kazu's POV ~

Why did you save me, Suboshi? After all of the things I've done… I tried to kill you and your friends… why? I don't get you at all!

I opened my eyes to see myself in a weird cushion. It seems that we were inside a cave below the cliff. "Ah! Yusuke!" I looked beside me and saw Suboshi smiling at me with another man beside him. "Oi Yusuke! Daijoubu desuka?" Suboshi smiled. How I love that smile! And for the first time… I didn't smile back. I frowned a little and felt hot deep inside of myself.

"Why did you bother…" I whispered. "Eh?" he wondered as Mitsukake left the cave and gave us the time alone. "Why did you bother saving my life?" I continued. Silence. He looked away and clutched his hand. "It's just that…" he began. He began scratching his head looking for a response. "It's… do I have to have a reason?" he asked and that surprised me.

"I saved you because… I don't want to lose you, okay? You're very important to me…" he smiled again. _Why do I always melt in that smile?_ And as if he could read my mind he continued. "And do I have to have a reason to like you? I don't need to have a reason if I don't want to lose you… Cause… I just don't want that to happen!" he smiled anxiously.

I chuckled softly. "You're pretty interesting, Suboshi!" "Really…" he said sarcastically. "Hai!" I nodded. "Ne…" he started once again. "Nani?" I gazed. "I want you to be Yusuke forever…" he requested. That was an odd request… very odd indeed. "I don't like Kazu… I like Yusuke… would you agree with that?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer that… but in truth, I really **would **like to stay as the genki Yusuke. It was an obvious answer… I just didn't think about it… I haven't witnessed the advantages and disadvantages yet. But, I know what my answer would be…  "Aa!" I nodded as I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. "Uyasumi…" he said.

  


~ Author's POV ~

Suboshi was sitting on a bark of the tree on top and laid his chest close to his knees and wrapped himself with his arms. _I can't help but think… I'm very selfish! I have dragged the Suzaku Warriors into this mess… and now, dragged Yusuke as well._ Silence. _Well… it's true that he was after me from the beginning but I'm not making him as an excuse of my doings!_ Suboshi let out a loud sigh as he buried his head on his arms.

Brother… I hope I can find you soon! I want this all to end! I want the Suzaku Warriors to live back to their normal lives… and as for Yusuke as well! I want to see you now!

**You don't always get what you want, boy! **Dareka?** Just a soul… passing by!**Suboshi suddenly felt light-headed and grasped his head. **You know, you're easy to manipulate boy! I wonder why Kazu had a difficulty killing you!** That's when Suboshi's eyes turned white… then red.

**I want you to kill Kazu… or should I say "Yusuke!" **"Hai, Yumi-sama!" Suboshi grinned evilly as his eyes glowed crimson red.

  


~ Yusuke's POV ~

I shot wide-awake as he found myself facing Mitsukake. "Doushita no?" Mitsukake asked. "Suboshi… where's Suboshi?" I panicked as I looked around. "He's taking a walk outside!" Mitsukake replied. "What is it?" Suboshi suddenly came in. I frowned as I looked at his now cold and emotionless. "Ah! Suboshi, Yusuke just woke up!" Mitsukake said as he stood up to leave but Suboshi held him back.

"No… stay!" Suboshi said. "Do you want something?" he asked. "No… I want to talk to you both!" Suboshi snapped. I gave out a loud chuckle, as I smirked at 'Suboshi' "You know, there's nothing to discuss about!" I mocked as 'Suboshi' looked at me with cold eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as **if** he didn't know.

"Bring Suboshi back! You're **not** Suboshi!" 

~ To be continued ~


	16. Common 16

**Common**

**Chapter 16**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ Yusuke's POV ~

"Bring Suboshi back! You're **not** Suboshi!" I pointed at his face as he greeted me with a smirk. "My, my, I didn't know you knew about him that much… you've only met for 4 days…" 'Suboshi' mocked. "4 days is long enough for me… YUMI-sama!" I pointed.

"That's what I like about you, Kazu! You're a fast-learner!" Yumi smirked. "What have you done to Suboshi?" Mitsukake joined. "Good question…" 'Suboshi's' eyes began to glow bloody red, as he took out 2 weird spinning tops. "What is that?" I asked Mitsukake.

"It's his Ryuseisui! I thought he doesn't have that anymore!" Mitsukake gasped. "I helped him find it… he wanted to have his 'Twin Meteor' back!" Yumi laughed at 'Suboshi's' back. "Kill him!" Suboshi paced his Ryuseisui and aimed it right on Yusuke's torso. "Prepare to die!"

  


"I think we've heard enough!" We turned around and saw the other Suzaku Warriors. "Get 'outta Suboshi or **else**!" Tasuki threatened. "Or else **what**?" 'Suboshi' intimidated. "Face the Suzaku Warriors!" Hotohori said as he gripped his sword and ran straight forward to Suboshi. "Too slow…" Suboshi said as he dodged Hotohori's attack and knocked Hotohori with his Ryuseisui.

"Hotohori!" Miaka gasped. "Holy Flame of Fire!" Tasuki attacked but 'Suboshi' literally jumped out of the way. He ran straight for Tasuki and gave out a heavy blow on Tasuki's gut. "All of you are just a bunch of weaklings!" 'Suboshi' insulted. "Urusai!" Tasuki yelled as he tried to stand up. _Suboshi… _I thought. I stood up as Mitsukake held me back. "You can't stand up as of yet! You're still weak from yesterday!" "No… I need to save Suboshi from Yumi-sama… or more bad things will happen!" "More bad things?" Mitsukake wondered. "What do you mean?"

  


_Where is it? Where is the seal? _I searched him for something unusual. My eyes got caught as something glowed beside his ear and saw a red earring on his right ear. "That is it!" I yelled. "What?" Chiriko asked. "The seal! He's earring!" I pointed. "Is that something like Tamahome's when he got on a trance as well?" Nuriko turned to Chichiri. "Yep! It is! All we have to do is get that thing off of his ear!" Chichiri answered.

"That little thing?" Tasuki exclaimed. "How are we going to get that little thing off of his ear?" "We just have to get it out!" Tamahome paced as he held out his fists. "Humph! And you think you got me all figured out?" Suboshi smirked. "I don't think so!"

"You're just bluffing!" Tasuki snarled. "Prepare to disappear! Holy Flame of Fire!" he roared as a surge of flame surrounded Suboshi. "A little fire can't stop me **that** easily!" "Of course not!" Tasuki grinned. "What!" "Chichiri!" Tasuki called as Chichiri shot Suboshi with a large energy ball.

"!!" Suboshi was paralyzed by it and struggled to break free but couldn't do so. _So powerful… _"There's nothing you can do to break free…" Chichiri said. "Yusuke!" "Okay!" I nodded as I approached Suboshi's ear and got the earring out. He fell on my arms and I carried his limp body.

"Yokatta ne!" I whispered. "You'll pay for this Yumi!" I cursed as I gritted my teeth. "Oh, really!" I heard someone say. "Yumi!" I gasped. "Never call me by my name with out -sama, Yusuke!" "Then don't call me Yusuke!" I smirked. "Hn! What an impudent fool!" he mocked. "Prepare to die the next time we meet, Kazu! Cause you're never going to escape from me!" she laughed as her voice faded away. "Yeah… as if you'll ever have the chance!" I smiled.

  


"Hontou ni gomenasai!" Suboshi kept on apologizing to everyone. "Maa! Maa! Daijoubu-yo, Suboshi-san!" Chiriko said as he gave Suboshi a reassuring smile. "Demo…" he pouted. "Iie!" Tamahome said, but he didn't pay attention to him. He quickly knelt down in front of Hotohori and bowed. "Gomenasai, Hotohori-sama!" "Eh?" Hotohori gasped. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" "That's okay, Suboshi! We understood your situation that time! We knew it wasn't your choice to do it!"

~ Author's POV ~

That night, Suboshi sat on the same branch again and wrapped himself with his arms. He was still thinking of the same thing over and over again. "Yo!" he turned around to see Yusuke climbing up the tree and sitting beside him. "What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Iie… betsu ni!" Suboshi shook his head and continued burying his face on his arms. "That doesn't look like nothing!" Yusuke snapped. There was silence for the two… Yusuke sighed out loud as he rested his hands behind his head. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Yusuke asked.

Suboshi shook his head once more. "You know, you'll get nothing if you keep it to yourself!" Yusuke facilitated. He looked at Suboshi's lonely and sad eyes and he pitied Suboshi himself. "Well… if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with-" "I'm tired, okay?" Suboshi interrupted.

"Tired?" Yusuke repeated. "I'm tired of people getting into trouble because of me!" Suboshi half-shouted as he shut his eyes tight and tiny tears stroll down from his cheeks. "I killed Tamahome's family! I got them in danger and I dragged **you** along!" he choked from his sobs as he buried his face more on his knees. "I want it all to stop!" he whispered.

"Suboshi…" Yusuke softly said as he laid his hand on Suboshi's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Suboshi! Everything happens because… because there's good and evil!" Suboshi looked up and stared at Yusuke's eyes. "We were once on the evil side… and look where we are now! Who would've expect us to turn into the good side?" he joked as he chuckled.

"For me… I think the good side and the evil side is a good thing!" Yusuke said. "What? What do you mean?" Suboshi blurted. "Ask yourself this, how do you know which side is good when there's no bad?" Yusuke smiled. "When you do good things?" Suboshi questioned.

"Iie… when there's the evil side! Cause when it is there… we can differentiate each circumstances and tends ourselves to look for the right possibility! It comes to it that each one is important…" he paused as he looked at Suboshi. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Umm… I'm a little confuse, but I think I get it!" Suboshi smiled. "Thaaaaaaat's ME!!" Yusuke imitated Amanda Bynes in "Ask Ashley" ^_^ (Although, I don't think "All That!" has existed in that time yet!) "Baka!" Suboshi said as he smiled.

"Demo… Arigatou, Yusuke!"

"Anytime, Suboshi!"

~ To be continued ~


	17. Common 17

**Common**

**Chapter 17**

By: Klyukaizer 

"KUSOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yumi roared in anger. "Spoiled again by that imbecile!" she yelled out loud at the top of her lungs. "By that… that… THAT BRAT!" she wheezed as she brushed her bangs away from her hair and straightened herself up. "Not to worry… I have another plan on my sleeve!" she said to herself as she stared at the large orb in the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Suzaku Seishi along with Suboshi and Yusuke decided to dispatch early in the morning for Amiboshi's search. While on the way, Suboshi kept looking at the ground as if it was about to crack open. He was silent all the way… The Suzaku Seishis were up front and both Suboshi and Yusuke followed closely behind them.

The only noises Suboshi can hear were Tasuki and Nuriko's argument along with the calm voice of both Chichiri and Chiriko for them to stop. I guess he didn't hear what Yusuke said. "A- anou… Suboshi?" Yusuke called. Suboshi looked depressed and completely ignored Yusuke. "Suboshi?" Yusuke called again. "Ne…" Silence once again.

"Suboshi!" Yusuke raised his voice and Suboshi instantly looked up. "Eh? Nani?" Suboshi answered. "What's bothering you? You seemed to be a bit down…"

"Oh… it's- it's nothing… I was just thinking about something!" Suboshi softly said. "What was it about?" Yusuke asked politely. "I was wondering… I mean- what if I get to see my Aniki again… what would I do? What would I say? Would I be separated from you and the Suzaku Seishis?" Suboshi asked himself.

Slowly, he didn't realize he was attracting attention from the Suzaku Seishis. "I feel like I don't want to see him anymore!" He whispered. "Baka!" He looked up to see an angry Yusuke. "You are starting to get on my nerves, Suboshi! Are you saying that your journey was all a waste? You came here only to find what? Nothing! You dragged the Suzaku Seishis along for what?"

Suboshi stayed silent. "It's not what you always want, Suboshi! Think about the people you brought as well! We're not going to leave you, okay? We will always be beside you… well, I know I will!" Yusuke grinned as everybody nodded. Silence. Suboshi dropped his head and whispered, "Gome…"

"I'm so confused… I don't what to do when we see each other…"

"Here's a suggestion!" Yusuke said while laying a hand on Suboshi's shoulder and got everyone's attention to himself. "Give yourselves a pat on the back, exchange hugs, laugh together and cry together! But before that, you run to him in slow motion… yell "Aniki!" in slow motion as well. Then you may cry on his arms!"

Suboshi can't help but sweat drop and all of the others as well. Chiriko and Mitsukake started giggling and were followed by the others. Suboshi was the last one to laugh. Tasuki slowly swung his arm around Yusuke's shoulder. "You know, you remind me so much of my best friend!" Tasuki grinned referring to Kouji. "Really… then we may be related!" Yusuke's grin widened.

~ Suboshi's POV ~

Whenever something's going on with a person's feelings, Yusuke is always there to help. That's why I like him so much… maybe we can travel again when I see Aniki again. And maybe, we could live together in the same roof. Yusuke's company can be really appreciated! I'm sure Aniki'll like him…

And as if he can read my mind, "Ne, Suboshi?" Yusuke called and I looked up. "Eh? Nani?" "Do you think your brother will like me?" Yusuke asked. "I'm sure he will…" I answered without hesitation. "I mean- I like you… so I'm sure he'll like you as well!" I gave him my special smile.

For the first time, I saw him blush. "A- Arigatou…" He said as he fiddled his cheek. I blinked and stared at him for a moment. "Kawaii…" I whispered.

"Eh? What did you say?" "Huh? Iie… Nandemonai!" I giggled as I looked away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

We were walked through plains and valleys for the past 2 days. Still… we weren't attacked by demons and monsters. It's not that I don't like it or anything… it's just that, it's giving me a strangle feeling. A feeling of uneasiness.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Mitsukake suddenly came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head softly. "Doshita no?" he asked.

"I suddenly remembered something…" I said. "What is it?"

"The 5th drug… I don't know what the 5th drug is. It hasn't taken up its effect yet!" I explained. "You know, you're right!" Mitsukake thought about it. "Wait, let me count it out… one was the Yami drug, two was the headache, three was the heart-pain, four was the sweating…" he talked out loud. "That's right!" he exclaimed.

"The 5th drug hasn't showed up yet?" Suzaku no Miko heard us and joined the conversation. I shook my head. "Well… isn't that a good thing? I mean… what if it would be very dangerous? Then, at least Suboshi doesn't have to suffer from it!" She said nervously.

"No, Miaka… it also has a bad thing." Mitsukake said and I looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, what if it comes at a crucial time wherein Suboshi is in extreme danger? It would trigger the rate and therefore may cause Suboshi's death, right?" Mitsukake snapped.

"You're right…" Yusuke nodded softly. "So, what do you think we shall do?" Nuriko asked. "I have one theory to this!" Chiriko raised his hand. "Yaiba has been already cured, right? By Yusuke. All that's left now is the Yami Drug! Therefore I conclude, we should cure Yami drug… then maybe…"

"The 5th drug will show itself!" Tasuki continued. "That's a great theory, Chiriko!" Tasuki smiled as Chiriko blinked at him. "You're acting very strangely, Tasuki! You never praise anyone!" Chiriko paused. "Nor join any intelligent conversations!"

"What did you say?!" Tasuki half-shouted. Everyone laughed as Suboshi looked nervously at all of them. _Maybe… I shouldn't worry about this too much… after all; I have friends that are just beside me! The least I could do for them is show them how much I appreciated it and to help them in return! _Suboshi can't help but give a small smile.

~ Tsuzuku ~


	18. Common Author's Notes

**Common- Author's Notes**

**By: Klyukaizer**

Hey, everyone! It's me… (You know, the silly girl author of Common? ^_^) Well, since I still don't have any ideas of what's going to happen next, I would like to know what you think!

I'm also here to reply to your latest reviews! ^_^ Hehehe…

To: Darkwater 

Well, I haven't heard from you since your last review at chapter 10! ^_^ I'm so glad you finally reviewed… no wonder I can't contact you. You changed your email address… ^_^

**To: Silvermagess**

Sure! I'll put some explanations at the bottom after every next chapter! ^_^ Well… I'm sorry you get confused… I'm a very weird person and I make weird things! ^_^ Hehehe… Just tell me which part you got confused and I'll post the explanations on the next update! Is that fine with you? ^_^

To: KISS Is The BEST 

I pretty much don't understand what you mean! ^_^; But I will resume writing… and I don't think my fic is the BEST fic in the world. Obviously, there are other fics that are better than mine! ^_^ Hehehe… but your review encouraged my spirit! Thanks! ^_^

To: Ayeaka Toriyama Sabat 

Thanks! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading it! I hope everybody enjoyed it as well… ^_^

To: Shadow Myst 

Well… This is a spoiler but Yusuke and Suboshi **are **going to hook up with each other! ^_^ Hehehe… Well, sadly, Amiboshi's not going to appear in the next chapters! =( But he will appear in the last 2 chapters! =( toing! -_- that's kind of disappointing, right? ^_^

To: Sara Jaye 

Yep! You're pretty right! I did cry myself as well while writing the fic! ^_^ Hehehe… (Pardon me, but I'm a very sentimental person! ^_^ Hehehe…)

To: driven 

Well, I'm sorry if you think this fic is stupid! ^_^ For me, my stupid ideas can be really fun sometimes when I think about it! ^_^ Well, it matches me cause I'm a very silly person! ^_^ Hehehe…

To: Ryogazgal 

I haven't heard from you as well… like I said, I hope you could read my fic soon… ^_^ I'm not forcing you to, take your time! ^_^

Well, that's about it! I'm sorry I can't reply to all the others' reviews as well… ^_^

Keep on smiling! And see you on chapter 18! ^_^


	19. Common 18

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**A/N: **I'm really really really sorry for the very very late update! **;_;** I hope everyone will forgive my tardiness! **;_;**

**Common**

**Chapter 18**

**By: Klyukaizer**

Suboshi stirred and winced from his sleep and unconsciously wiped the sweat off his face. We are then taken into his mind. Images slowly flashed inside his mind one by one.

_Why don't we just kill him? - Tamahome_

_Life should not be wasted… if you want to pay for your crimes, then you do the right thing! -Mitsukake_

_You killed Tamahome's family… how could you? -Amiboshi_

Slowly, images of the Suzaku Seishis, Miaka, Yusuke and Amiboshi appeared before him and pointed straight into his face.

_Murderer… Murderer…_

"No! I- I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

_Murderer… Murderer!_

"No… stop!" Suboshi dropped on his knees while covering his ears. "NO!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yusuke couldn't sleep that night… he was too preoccupied by Suboshi's actions for the past few days. He always looked nervous and disturbed. Something was always bothering him and he would tell nobody about it. Yusuke rested his head on top of his hands as he looked at the sleeping bodies of the Suzaku Seishis and Suboshi.

His vision turned to Suboshi and he noticed Suboshi was wincing and struggling as if he was in pain. "Suboshi?" Yusuke called as he crawled to Suboshi's side. Suboshi stirred and moved around… Yusuke started to shake him.

"Suboshi… Suboshi, wake up!"

"No! I- I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" Suboshi half-shouted, which woke the Suzaku Seishis up. "What's going on?" Tasuki rubbed his eyes. He didn't need an explanation when he saw Mitsukake and Yusuke kneel down beside Suboshi.

"No… stop!" Suboshi started thrashing around. "Suboshi, stop!" Mitsukake yelled. "Nuriko… hold him down!" Tamahome ordered. "I'm there!" Nuriko agreed as he pulled up his sleeves and pinned Suboshi down by the arms.

"The Yami Drug is in motion… now is our chance!" Mitsukake snapped and took out a bottle from his pocket. He let Suboshi drink the contents but it ended up Suboshi spitting it on Yusuke and Nuriko's face. "Ah!" Yusuke jumped when it splashed to his face. "Eeeww!" Nuriko complained.

"This tastes awful!" Nuriko spitted.

"Suboshi… please drink the medicine!" Yusuke pleaded. He held Suboshi's face by both of his hands and Mitsukake poured the contents to Suboshi's mouth again. This time, Suboshi thrashed around and refused to drink… but in the end, they were able to let him drink it all down.

Suboshi calmed down and went back to his sleep.

"Wow! He's a tough fighter…" Nuriko wheezed as he wiped the sweat coming all out of his face and sat on the floor. "At least… we cured it, right?" Chiriko smiled.

"Iie… it's not over yet!" Mitsukake said.

"It's not?" Tasuki exclaimed.

"No… the medicine was there only to keep him from having the drug. Soon, the virus will get used to the medicine and when that time comes…" Mitsukake paused. "… I don't even want to say it!"

Suboshi grunted and moaned, he slowly opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Yusuke. "Hey…" Yusuke greeted silently. "Ugh… what happened?" Suboshi asked. "Why is everybody up?"

"You had a nightmare… don't worry, we were able to stop it!" Yusuke answered.

"You were wild, Suboshi!" Nuriko appeared above his head and gave a small chuckle. "I don't understand…" Suboshi whispered. "We'll explain in the morning…" Nuriko said as he returned to the same spot where he slept.

"Go to sleep, Suboshi…" Tamahome said as he patted Suboshi by the arm and returned to his own spot as well. "Good night!" Yusuke greeted as Suboshi closed his eyes and returned to his sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Suboshi awoke the next day to find everyone packing up already and were ready to leave. "Hey! You're awake!" Yusuke knelt beside him bringing his bag with him. Suboshi rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Why didn't you guys wake me up? I haven't packed my things yet!" Suboshi said.

"Well… after what happened last night, we decided to let you sleep and we do the packing for 'ya!" Yusuke smiled as he handed Suboshi his bag.

"Th- thanks… I guess!" Suboshi sighed. "Maybe you should wear something on your head when we go… " Yusuke said as he placed a cloth on Suboshi's head to make it into a bandana. "…you can't be exposed too much from the sun!" Yusuke said.

"Isn't that right, Mitsukake-san?" Yusuke turned to the doctor and Mitsukake nodded. "Well then, shall we go?" And so, they continued with their journey…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Tamahome… I'm hungry!" Miaka complained as her stomach grumbled in hunger. "Don't worry, Miaka! We'll get into a village soon… and then will get ourselves stuffed!" Tamahome replied. For once, not scolding her for her hunger.

They continued walking for a while until they reached into a village. "What village is this?" Yusuke asked as Chiriko took out his map. He then gave out a small yelp.

"What is it, Chiriko?" Chichiri asked.

"It's not in the map…" Chiriko said as he looked over and over again. "Are you sure you're looking at the right map?" Tasuki asked stupidly as he fiddled his ear. "Of course he is, you dimwit!" Nuriko answered as he whacked Tasuki on the head.

A man bringing a huge bag on his back walked pass them and Miaka approached him. "Excuse me… but may we now what village this is?" Miaka asked politely.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he pushed Miaka. Miaka fell back and fortunately, Hotohori caught her. "Hey! What did you just do? Miaka was asking politely!" Tasuki roared. "Leave our village ALONE!" He said and continued walking away.

"That was weird…" Suboshi said. "Let's split up into groups and let's look for the place… we'll meet back here in the village entrance when the sun's ray reaches that pole!" Tamahome said as he pointed the pole by the village entrance.

"Right!" Some said in chorus and some said, "Okay!" and "Gotcha!"

They were split into 3 groups. Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki and Nuriko were group 1. Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Chichiri were group 2. And Yusuke and Suboshi were group 3.

The gang left in search for an inn and a restaurant instantly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ne… Yusuke!" Suboshi broke the silence and stared a topic. "Tell me…" he paused as Yusuke looked closely to his friend.

"What happened to me last night? No one ever told me what happened… and I feel…" he paused once again. "… That I have the right to know!"

"You said about a nightmare… Was it that serious that everybody had to wake up? And why was everybody huddled above me when I woke up?" Suboshi asked and asked. "Whoa! Hold on there! Those are too many questions! One at a time please!" Yusuke smiled nervously.

"You had a nightmare last night, the same time, the Yami Drug was in motion…" Yusuke sighed as he started explaining. "The Yami Drug was in motion?" Suboshi half-shouted. "Yeah… you were thrashing around madly and thus, woke everybody up!"

"Nuriko had to pin you down because no one was able to stop you… luckily, Mitsukake gave you his medicine and you stopped!" Yusuke smiled. "I see…" Suboshi said as he looked away. Suddenly, Yusuke started laughing accompanied by giggles and chuckles.

"What? What's so funny? Did something else happen when I was asleep?" Suboshi asked numerous questions again.

"No… it's not that!" Yusuke said as he wiped tiny droplets of tears from the corner of his eyes and started laughing again. "It's just that… you couldn't stand the taste on the medicine and ended up spitting them all over mine and Nuriko's faces."

"EEEHHHH???? I did???" Suboshi blushed all over. "Oh no… did I really do that?"

_"Ah!" Yusuke jumped when it splashed to his face. "Eeeww!" Nuriko complained._

_"This tastes awful!" Nuriko spitted._

"Don't worry! It's not that big of a deal!" Yusuke smiled. "But there's one thing that's been bothering me ever since…" he said seriously and looked at Suboshi straight in the eye.

"What was your nightmare all about? What made you scream and thrash around so much?" Yusuke asked. Suboshi's eyes wide opened when his dream came back to him again.

"I… I…" Suboshi stuttered.

"Come on, Suboshi! You can always tell me what's wrong!" Yusuke laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright…" Suboshi finally gave in and sighed. "Well…"

~ To be continued ~


	20. Common 19

**Common**

**Chapter 19**

**By: Klyukaizer**

"I… I didn't mean to kill them!" Suboshi reasoned out. "'You didn't mean to kill them?' What kind of reason is that?" Tamahome yelled.

_"I… I…" Suboshi stuttered. 'I don't know…' he thought to himself. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Amiboshi shook his head in disapproval. "Aniki…" Suboshi whispered. "You don't understand! I was confused at that time and I-"_

_"Killing people doesn't need explanations anymore, Suboshi! You've done something so unforgivable!" Mitsukake interrupted as he too, shook his head._

_"Please… you have to believe me!" Suboshi pleaded._

"No one believes you now, Suboshi!" Yusuke said softly. "No one…" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I… I didn't know you felt that way, Suboshi!" Yusuke sighed sadly. "I really didn't expect you would have such a very cruel dream…"

"I didn't expect it to be that way, as well!" Suboshi gave out a grin. "I'm sorry, Suboshi…" Yusuke said. "Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Suboshi asked.

"It shows that we have been pressuring you…" Yusuke sighed.

**~ Flashback ~**

"I feel like I don't want to see him anymore!" Suboshi whispered. "Baka!" He looked up to see an angry Yusuke. "You are starting to get on my nerves, Suboshi! Are you saying that your journey was all a waste? You came here only to find what? Nothing! You dragged the Suzaku Seishis along for what?"

Suboshi stayed silent. "It's not what you always want, Suboshi! Think about the people you brought as well!"

**~ Flashback end ~**

"I'm so sorry, Suboshi!" Yusuke bowed slightly. "Mmm…" Suboshi shook his head and looked up to his friend. "Iie… you're not pressuring me at all!" Suboshi smiled ^_^ "I started this journey so therefore I should end it… I don't want to end now!"

"But you wanted to end it the last time, right? And I stopped you! I shouldn't have stopped you… I should've followed your decision!" Yusuke argued.

"Yusuke…" Suboshi laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright! I can handle it! I really appreciate your concern and I'm really thankful for it!" Suboshi smiled and Yusuke smiled back. "Arigatou, Yusuke!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What's with this village anyway?" Yusuke thought out loud. "There are no signs of restaurants OR inns!" he let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry… we'll find one soon!" Suboshi smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right!" Yusuke sighed in defeat. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well, glad you asked, Yusuke! It seems that it wasn't only Suboshi and Yusuke who were having trouble… but, the others were getting really impatient as well… especially Tasuki!

"Mou!!! I can't stand it anymore!" Tasuki half-shouted grabbing some of his hair and pulled them like a deranged maniac. "We've been walking for an hour now and we have circled the whole village and there're STILL no trace! Why don't we just head back to the pole?"

"We can't! The sun's ray hasn't reached it yet!" Nuriko said.

"AAAhhh!!!" Tasuki grunted heavily.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's strange indeed that there seems to be no people around!" Chiriko said as they looked around. There were about 5 to 6 people roaming around. There were no children at all!

'Is there anything I can do for these people? Why haven't I noticed this earlier? I should've been alert on all things! These people need help!' Hotohori thought. "Anyway, we should return to the pole soon… there's nothing we can find around here…"

"Okay, Lord Hotohori…" Chiriko followed as they walked further.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm sure they have found something!" Suboshi answered. "Or is it…" he paused. "That this village IS really deserted!"

"Maybe that's why it never appeared in the map… maybe they never put it there cause people never came to this place!" Suboshi started to lighten up. "Maybe…" he said as he ran forward and looked sideways.

"Suboshi, wait!" Yusuke called and ran after Suboshi.

There was happiness and excitement on Suboshi's face. He seems to be looking for something. 'Maybe… this place… this place…'

He ran and ran looking for something… or someone.

'This place… is Mystia!'

~ To be continued ~


End file.
